Sonadow: Roommates Ch5
by Iluvsonadow
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT


Silver removed Scourge's leather jacket and threw it in the floor. Scourge smirked at Silver and said,

"Seems like you really want this."

Silver grabbed Scourge's shirt and pulled him close to him. "Shut up and get to work." He said.

He then pulled Scourge in for a rough kiss. Scourge pulled away and took off Silver's shirt and ripped off his own. Silver's eyes widen as he saw Scourge's sexy, in shape body. He looked down at his stomach and let out a whistle. He can tell he has been working out because he had a six pack, that wasn't to big, nor two small. Silver looked at his body and well, he saw more of a feminine figure, which embarrassed him a little bit. Scourge chuckled and said,

"Don't feel bad, my love. It's what makes you attractive" He kissed Silver once more on his lips.

Silver looked into Scourge's baby blue eyes "Y-you think so?" He said softly.

"I know so." Scourge's hands went slowly down Silver's hips slowly, making his cheeks flush. Then, on of his hands ran across, all the way to the button of his pants. He unbuttoned them, revealing his undergarments. He grabbed them, and pulled down both his pants and his undies at the same time, revealing his member. Scourge was overwhelmed by the size of it. Basically it was 6 inches long, and 1 and one and half inch thick. He barely had any pubes, which made it much more better.

"Not bad, Silver." Scourge smirked. He then lowered his head to start his magic. He looked at it once more and started licking it slowly, to kinda get it warmed up. Silver clenched his hands into the sheets, and moaned just a little. This is his first time, so it kinda made him nervous. Scourge then put Silver's member in his mouth. He started sucking on it in his mouth and made Silver yelp a little. He did this for 10 seconds and took it out of his mouth. Scourge then stood up on the bed and Silver looked up. Scourge undid his own pants and pulled down his clothing also revealing his own member. Silver saw the size of the thing and started drooling. He licked his lips and glazed at it, like if he laid his eyes on a huge buffet of food.

'My god...it's like I'm in heaven...it's so huge.' Silver thought.

Scourge's member size was almost the exact same size as Silver, except his was a little skinnier. Scourge then pinned Silver once more. They both starred into each other' s eyes making the moment much more passionate. He slowly kissed Silver on his neck once more, making his way up to his mouth. He then started rubbing his dick against Silver's making him grunt a little. Silver moaned with pleasure as he enjoyed the feeling. They both kissed passionately on the lips. Silver couldn't believe how irresistibly good this all felt. This went on for about a minute and Scourge then flipped the white hedgehog so he was facing the bed.

"You ready for the best part of the show?" Scourge asked.

"Please...go on. I want to see the grand finale." Silver pleaded.

Scourge reached for the side of the bed and took out a bottle that said "Lubricant" on the label. He opened up that bottle and pored some on his hand and started rubbing it on his erection. He put some more on his fingers and started rubbing some around Silver's ass. Then he put two fingers together and slowly entered them in his hole. Silver moaned and his hand clenched on the bed. He closed his eyes shut and started panting. He couldn't take the pain so he put his head under the sheets and let out a huge scream.

"Aaah! What...are you doing?"

"I'm getting you prepared. I'm putting some lub in your ass to make it much more easier for me to enter." Scourge smirked.

Scourge entered his fingers deeper and deeper into his hole until he couldn't see them. Silver couldn't hold the tears that formed in his eyes so he let them flow down his cheek.

"S-scourgy...It hurts..." Silver cried.

"Ssh ssh ssh, I'm going to leave it in there for about a minute so it wont hurt as much when we get to the real deal. Please calm down." Scourge said softly. He started rubbing Silver's back with his free hand, hoping it will calm him down a bit.

As time passes a little, Silver's pain left more and more and he finally felt relieved. Now, instead of finding pain, he found pleasure coming out of this. Silver's tail started wagging a little, which meant he was ready. Scourge then removed his fingers from his ass, and licked them. He then got into position and looked at Silver.

"You ready?" Scourge asked. He didn't want to go on if Silver didn't want to.

Silver slowly nodded. Once Scourge received the signal, he slowly entered the white one's body, little by little. Scourge grunted a little as he went farther down the whole.

"Scourge..." He moaned out.

Scourge finally went all the way and started going up.

"Oh my god...oh!"

Scourge started going a little faster now, making Silver moan even louder.

"Scourge, Aah! Oh yeah...oh god..."

The more Silver moaned the faster the emerald green hedgehog went. They kept this up for about 10 minutes and finally Scourge yelled,

"Silver, I'm going to blow!"

"Me too..." He moaned.

So then both hedgehog let out a huge amount of white cum explode out of them, filling the covers up with it. Scourge released into Silver's hole, making the whole thing over flow, so he decided to stop. Scourge fell to the side of the bed, panting heavily. Both Silver, nor Scourge couldn't speak at the moment, as their bladders filled with cum, which are still flowing. Silver looked at Scourge with an exhausted look in his eyes. He had enough strength to crawl over to him. Silver gave him a weak smile.

"That...was good...stuff..." Silver said between grasps.

Scourge held Silver's damp hand. He gave him a little kiss on his cheek and winked at him.

Silver looked around him. He noticed a huge load of white mess on his bed.

"Scourge...I think you have to clean this bed..." Silver said.

Scourge chuckled. "I'll head to the cleaners later."

Silver then nuzzled his neck. Scourge blushed a little and hugged his white companion.

Soon, they both were knocked out in the bed, still snuggling with each other, for they had one intense afternoon...


End file.
